User talk:MasterLau
FIRST! Thats right. xD Im stalking the wiki activity! Im the first. xD Wheres my prize? Chat SAY SOMETHING! Dx Re: Image Gallery I was just thinking about completely revamping the image categorization system because you're right, it's completely terrible and a redo is long overdo. I've found Wikis with image galleries to usually be much more convenient to use, so I'll agree and help with the switch if we do it. Besides, I'll need something to do this summer. ;) There'll be some kinks to work out, so if C. Phantom agrees, you'll probably want to make a forum or blog about it. Stupid timezones. Everyone always gets here a little after I leave. xD SereneChaos 00:46, May 31, 2012 (UTC) I going on vacation in a few days and I don't know if I'll have wi-fi, but after that, yes, I'll be on more. Haha, I'd kinda deserve everyone avoiding me since I've been doing the same thing to a friend in an online game she got me to play because she's really strong and I'm a complete noob who doesn't know anything and I'm so embarrassed. xD SereneChaos 01:42, June 1, 2012 (UTC) I agree to it. -- }} 00:48, June 2, 2012 (UTC) hey hey , i need to talk to you . its really important , can you get on skype or something ? [[User:Thehawkseye98|'Filipino Queen']] [[User Talk:Thehawkseye98|' of Darkness']] 04:15, May 31, 2012 (UTC) im there [[User:Thehawkseye98|'Filipino Queen']] [[User Talk:Thehawkseye98|' of Darkness']] 04:28, May 31, 2012 (UTC) why arent you answering on skype ?! O_O [[User:Thehawkseye98|'Filipino Queen']] [[User Talk:Thehawkseye98|' of Darkness']] 06:13, May 31, 2012 (UTC) Nyan~ Just telling you I'm back :) Can you tell me what happened these past few weeks, like everything? xD Just wondering what I missed out on :P 07:15, June 1, 2012 (UTC) RE:Btw Ok Im on now. And I believe its te gusta. As for the archives thanks but now theyre filled with Lau pics. Also I prefer the color not to be gold, should be blue. -- }} 01:11, June 2, 2012 (UTC) Re: Re: R&RMembers Template Yeah, so this is the first time I've talked to you on your brand new talk page! xD The section about the R&R group is now archived, sooo... guess I'll have to say "Re: Re" instead. xD But yeah anyways, now onto the actual thing: <--- mhmm, well it seems tow ork now, sooo... that's aweshum! xD I don't know what happened last time, but it doesn't really matter since the matter is that the signature works now, and that's all that really matters. xD (I'm thinking of adding something extra in the signature, as a shout out or something, idk? Nah, throw out some ideas if you will?) And hmm... well, I'll wait 'till then, because I wasn't ever plan being granted privileges anyways, so I'll just continue posting my edits, and what-not, waiting till then and see how things may change and stuff. Have any ideas for the privileges, or just brainstorming them, eh? Bring them up to the community, and we'll settle with them somehow. xD And yeahhh... "Viscount Lego" sounds pretty sleek to me. What about you? Anyways... yeah. xD Ooh, yeah, I was going to say: by the way, see what's new on Gmail for you! Haha, so see ya sometime around, buddy o' pal! ;D :Whoah, are you here right now? :D ::Well... the suckish part of all of it is that I can't stay on any longer, now. xD But seriously, where have you ''been? Haha. Oh, and tomorrow sounds aweshum! xD (respond to the above email too while you're at it~) :::Oh hey man! Haha, so are you up and running right now? Hmm, if so, wait wunmumento, I'll be on in a jiffy. xD (Like my signature btw?) ::::Nah, I was kinda thinking that I wait around for you to join first, you know? xP -"It's easier to let Lau do the work for you" - you know the gig. Well that and because being alone for a couple seconds makes me feel, well, lonely. xP But not really, but yeah. xD Lau!!!!!! Idk how long i've been gone but it feels like I've been dead for like, a week x.x -- Mrs. P Edit: Wait, WTF happened to all of your messages? You used to have like, 80+ messages and now....i'm so confused XP -- Mrs. P Chat Lau....GET ON CHAT!!!! ChangingGuy 02:03, June 5, 2012 (UTC) R&R Project. Hey Lau! :D This is really really old, but I just wanted to let you know about it; Okay so, you invited me to join the R&R project which I accepted, and never ever replied back. I believe this deserves an explanation. -lol- If you need evidence you did, here you go. :D [[User_Talk:CuteTenshi12|'Tenshi']] 08:34, June 5, 2012 (UTC) L au!!! L au!! When are you going to be on twin???? I have a gmail now XD yay!! But I haven't talked to you in foreva!!! Ima be on chat more now too cause school is over XD its so aweshum!!! Hopefully ill see you on chat CielPhantomhive69 02:46, June 6, 2012 (UTC) Ok XD my gmail is cielphantomhiverules69@gmail.com so heads up ima add you on thereXD hope to c u on chat soon! CielPhantomhive69 12:00, June 6, 2012 (UTC) Ok scratch the previous ' ima add you on there' cause I don't know ur gmail lolXD ok Soo u add me :p CielPhantomhive69 12:02, June 6, 2012 (UTC) hey dude . x) omg , i will kill you if you do not check your email . O_O i need my second in command's help . xD lol serisouly you gotta check your email for the plot x) [[User:Thehawkseye98|'Filipino Queen']] [[User Talk:Thehawkseye98|''' of Darkness']] 04:53, June 6, 2012 (UTC) lol yup , no slacking off if you wanna be my second in command ! if you do slack off or procastinate , then ill kick you from this and have buddy as my second in command . x) and i just wanted to make sure you knew cuz i dont wanna have sent it , and have you see it a week later . xP [[User:Thehawkseye98|'Filipino Queen']] [[User Talk:Thehawkseye98|' of Darkness']] 05:08, June 6, 2012 (UTC) lol fine , you can read it tmmr . but you better . xD and hey , get on skype x) [[User:Thehawkseye98|'Filipino Queen']] [[User Talk:Thehawkseye98|' of Darkness']] 05:30, June 6, 2012 (UTC) lol did it already ! haha thats right , stalking the wiki activity xD and i went on chat , but it said you left . [[User:Thehawkseye98|'Filipino Queen']] [[User Talk:Thehawkseye98|' of Darkness']] 05:42, June 6, 2012 (UTC) dude ! check your email !! and get on skype ! x) [[User:Thehawkseye98|'Filipino Queen']] [[User Talk:Thehawkseye98|' of Darkness']] 04:47, June 7, 2012 (UTC) umm , im not sure if i can . i gotta finish a history project , but ill try . and you need to check your email either today or tmmr , otherwise your kicked from this . i need to know soon , i dont want this delayed . [[User:Thehawkseye98|'Filipino Queen']] [[User Talk:Thehawkseye98|' of Darkness']] 05:09, June 7, 2012 (UTC) yea , ive been checking it all night , and i just checked it . i have nothing from you . [[User:Thehawkseye98|'Filipino Queen']] [[User Talk:Thehawkseye98|' of Darkness']] 05:17, June 7, 2012 (UTC) Hey~ Wondering if you're on skype... 07:23, June 6, 2012 (UTC) Lau!!!!!!!!!! Lau!!!! I thought u were gonna b back on man!!! (I think ciel killed u again XD) but I thought u just had to eat!!!! XDSebastianMichaelis69 05:44, June 8, 2012 (UTC) L auuuuuuu!!!!!!!!!! L au!!! Dude what happened!!!! U didn't come back! !! Meh.. I think I killed you and failed to bring you back lol XD and u kno how mum told you about that bet between me sebby and her well.... sebby won and now I have to call her master XD lol well see u soon!!! From your on-a-killing-spree twinnie CielPhantomhive69 06:08, June 8, 2012 (UTC) Project Template As of now, there's only room for one of each. I was going to add on to it when needed. Do you need the template enlarged? SereneChaos 01:48, June 9, 2012 (UTC) Okay, I added a slot for a second member of every rank except king/queen. If you need more, just ask! =D SereneChaos 15:32, June 12, 2012 (UTC) Stuff Hey there Mister Lau!~ whooh, soo now that I've reached the destination, I thought I'd stop by to send you a messages you know? xD But yeah, I'm not really going to be saying too much here but that I'm here, in which, I've already mentioned, soo yeah. xD But really what I mean to say is that I will probably have a lot of free time on my hands, so I was thinking, "Hey, why not come on here anyways?", you know? xD <--- So yeah, what I just said over there - So what about you then, man, eh? XD Oh and btw, I was meaning that on this wiki I was using the simple route of just typing in "~Lego" (which was a-okay for a while, but never was great, you see), but now I dragged the sleek signature I had wherever, to over here, so umm, yeah. xD Thanks for the warm welcome! :D Hey there! :D Just wanted to drop by and say thanks for the welcome! :D I have to admit I'm quite scared about messing up, even in leaving a message! I'm currently trying to remember to follow every guideline correctly. xD Also, that "roleplaying" thing scared me a little. o.O "Ho-ho-ho", Tanaka-san says, but nevermind. ^^" (Hope I don't use too many smileys; I like them, they're very expressive....teehee.) KuroNonyAlice 11:07, June 12, 2012 (UTC)AliceXD KuroNonyAlice 11:07, June 12, 2012 (UTC)12/6/2012 Grell's Quote I changed it because "Death!" is not his quote. His phrase's are "Kore Demo Shitsuji Death!" "I am a Butler for Death! "I'm a Deadly Efficient Butler" "I am a Butler to die for" That is why I changed it. This is a wiki I don't want it to be incorrect. Hey! Hey Onii-chan we haven't talked in ages D: partly coz I'm never on at the same time as you guys anymore ;_; but when will you be on tomorrow and the day after and stuff? Coz I have something important to talk to you about. 10:43, June 13, 2012 (UTC) Hey!!! Hey, Lau!! Guess who made an account! (Not hard to guess if you look at my name xP) Michee 03:52, June 14, 2012 (UTC) -face palm- I read the manga I know what that page is and it isn't just Death look at the page before that one >.> Lau! Hey man! It's been so long since we last talked, and now as I come on I see I may be twenty minutes too late. Dx Or are you still here, eh? Twenty minutes sounds too close.. so I'm thinking that maybe you're here? 02:38, June 16, 2012 (UTC) :Oh I can't come on gmail, but I totally already would have been there if I could have! But yeah, I can come on the chat, but too bad Tsumi can't come on there, because it'd be nice if we could all talk like good ol' times, so that these times would renew the title. xD I'll try to fix gmail and see what I can do! I don't know who translated the page you read but my manga says "A butler for Death!" and in the back it says that that phrase in Japanese is "Kore Demo Shitsuji Death!" You can't always rely on online translations because I find over half are incorrect. I'm just trying to help you get better at this and you saying otherwise doesn't make you sound to smart. I'm sorry I am being honest I like you you are nice you just need to open your eyes and see the truth. Hey there! Hey there! :D Though hmm, I think I missed you by just seven minutes? Hmm, maybe so, but then again, maybe you're still here? I hope for the latter. xD 01:04, June 20, 2012 (UTC) :Ohh, don't worry! I'm here now, I'm here. I'm always here. ''always. 02:07, June 20, 2012 (UTC) ::Last time when you had to sign off for however long a time, I a had to sign off too, but naturally, since no one was left there, the history was removed, so I can't be sure if you came back or not yet. Dx 04:52, June 20, 2012 (UTC) Hello Hello Master. :) I'm just trying to lay down the truth. I've never heard him just say the word Death it is always with a much longer phrase but whatever tell the fans wrong your choice I guess you're sticking with it. Peanut butter and jelly with banana's. And the banana's are also Jelly. Hey bro! Where chu been!? Did you die?! ARE YOU A ZOMBIE?!?! No? Okay! Just wanted to say hi..... HI! I hope your not dead, cuz then we can't make fu- i mean, then we can't talk. Well, i must go surgeficate someone. BAI! Of course i'm a certified surgeon! 19:10, July 5, 2012 (UTC) Hey whats up? Hey Lau its me Vampireknight91 How are U? ^^ Hey Yes it has been awhile. Oh btw do U know why the no one is on the chat anymore? Watchu got against Jellied banana's?! Oh! i was going to say..... i love you? Yea! Yea! That's what i was going to say.... hehe..... o3o" Why won't you let me surgeficate you?!? I'm freaking awesome at it! I mean, look at Kristan Stewart........ she's weird lookin... huh....... anyway. Bai! Of course i'm a certified surgeon! 03:08, July 9, 2012 (UTC) RE:Unusual Features Point taken I agree with you. Ill handle it and the deleting and renaming the images. Thanks. -- }} 22:40, July 11, 2012 (UTC) 00:15, July 12, 2012 (UTC)TIME PARADOX00:15, July 12, 2012 (UTC) Yep. The family Nerd loves her Master. How'd you know? You a mind reader? And i'm 14, butt crunch! Yes, i said butt crunch. Anyway, i promise i'll do a good job! I'M CERTIFIED!!! Btw, i'm taking that mustache back. Since you won't let me surgeficate you. NO MOOSTACHEY FUR YEW!! D}:< Of course i'm a certified surgeon! (talk) 00:15, July 12, 2012 (UTC) Come on chat man! Like the title says, come on chat man! xD Man of stout? xD RE:Chat Mods Alright alright. And are you serious. All of them? -- }} 21:48, July 16, 2012 (UTC) I'm confused on what you mean by "references". Hey! So apparently you were on one hour ago :P You should come on later coz I'll be on later most likely~ 03:42, July 17, 2012 (UTC) Congratulations!! Alright, Soo this is a response to two of your messages! xD So woot! I thought I'd drop by and do this before it's too late you know? (Too late for what I don't know, but whatever, it sounded nice there. xD) Oh, that and you're not here and this is my time to come on soo yeah haha. xD Now what were you talking about in your messages? It's real cool to swap between tabs from your talk page and mine, to compare between the two you know? Oh, this last message was about why I left the chatroom.. but uh, I already answered that in the chatroom a minute later soo... xD Moving on now to the next message you sent, haha - the congratulations one! Yeahh man, thanks so much! What's more greater than simply that is now that I get to work with you! And hopefully Tsumi too! :D 03:57, July 19, 2012 (UTC) :Ooh, wow of course about the tabs! I do the same thing too, what about you? xD Yeah I would say that the "CHAT MODERATOR" titlecard by my name looks 100% aweshum, except that it's lamed down because wikia has this thing with randomly linking to different sites, over a selection of words that are seen, like "Chat" links to some weird site. What's more weird is that most of the time , /they don't even relate/ to that specific word, so I'm clueless as to why Wikia does this except for random advertisements of random sites we couldn't care less about. xD Also, it's great we're about to assemble our team of three! 02:50, July 20, 2012 (UTC) Heyyy! Hey Onii-chan!! Omg you're finally on! You need some explaining to do xD why weren't you on for such a long time? Oh and btw I'm at school right now. Please stay on for a few hours! I'll come on when I get back home! :) Ack I forgot my sig up there ^ haha woops~ and you said you'd be on! Where are you? Get on skype asap! :) 07:05, August 9, 2012 (UTC) Hey you're on :) 23:37, August 9, 2012 (UTC) Lol ok. 23:47, August 9, 2012 (UTC) Re:Skye~ Dude its been forever!! Get on skype!!! lol Really? You had to throw your phone? Even when Im on a rage, Im not stupid enough to throw something of value. I would throw my backpack, then when they're distracted I would run, tackle them, pin them to the ground, and beat them senceless. (: Anyways, my violence aside, get on skype! You say youre gonna tell me the rest your not on!! lol [[User:Thehawkseye98|'Filipino Queen']] [[User Talk:Thehawkseye98|' of Darkness']] 06:37, August 9, 2012 (UTC) Lau! Herro! I thought you were dead xD Good to see you alive! and IKR. It's been ages!! Work something out? Ooh ok :D [[User:Stranger958|'The Buddy says']] [[User Talk:Stranger958|'click here''' for self destruction]] 07:13, August 9, 2012 (UTC) Lau!! )*: Meanie!! I wanted a special message!! Yes, I will beat you and your 4,000+ (so much!!) edits!! Just wait!! Yeah man! Yeah, you go talking all formal like on me with "eons", pfft. xD Well haha, come on, then you should, well, you know, like, well, come on!! XDD OOh and btw sent you an email!! Yeah man, so come on in this eon or whatever~! XD But seriously man! Heya! Ya, sorry I haven't been on recently. ^-^; I've been really busy putting off summer homework, so I've had to cram it all in recently. I'll be on more as soon as this stuff is due, which is in 5 days. SereneChaos 19:53, August 15, 2012 (UTC) XDD nice profile lau.. u have a guts to edit/decorate ur profile. mine... i'm too lazy xDD Banana's will always be Jelly. OMEHGURD You acually did it!! HA!! And i don't RENT your closet. Heck, i've never paid you before. So... i guess i'm like a closet bum.... ;-; you make me sad. xD!! Anyway, Talk to you some other time! Love Ya! Of course i'm a certified surgeon! (talk) 02:52, August 23, 2012 (UTC) I'm too lazy to decorate my profile. ' 3' Lol, how should I decorate it? Lol. O_O I'm not good in decorating a profile like this. Anyway, do you have email? L au!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! twinnie!!!! L au! hey! I havent talked to you in forever! hopefully ill be on more now, ive had school and such. :P CielPhantomhive69 (talk) 22:13, September 27, 2012 (UTC) Hullo from my country~! Whooh hey man. xD Dude, no, HEY! I seriously was only ten minutes away from your last edit when I went back checking up on this thing and I said in my mind, "Aww, screw it I'll talk to him tomorrow" you know?? Well yeah, but uhh, then you came back and uhh, yeah, man? I had to go to bed. xD It was like 12:00 for me and uhh, yeah, I had a pretty good day yesterday, because I went out with some friends, came back home and watched a cool movie (Lottsa a uhh, lots of murder involved, but it's like the good kind where you have to go out and take that action, but you squeeze every ounce of rottenness to mark it a retribution but anyways, woooh, ahah. xD), so uhh, OH, and then I see a message from you to top it off with a cheery, so uhh, yeah. xD I suppose your the icing on my blueberry muffin~ wooh, so yeah. xD Yeah I've missed you, mhmm, tsss.. xD See ya pal! Imma send you little things here and there across the wikia so look out for that. :P and YAH. See ya pal. xD :OH gosh, seriously, I'm gonna send another message just SO it shows that I made a new section, gosh, I wish it would automatically realize that itself! But eh, I guess it's obviously written by me anyways as it says my username and all~ ::I'd thought I'd stop by again to celebwate for no reason, haha~ I'll be on looong today, so yeah. xD Kinda just messing around with my keybaord so uhh, ya, you know the deal. xD But no, I was actually partially requoting you from a while ago about what you said on a talk page somewhere, but I was just looking around with some stuff and I wanted to send another message anyways so yah. xD SO anyways, I was uhh, I was thinking we could throw a uhh, throw a thingy? Tonight? xD :::Ooh, shweet avatar you've uhh, you've got back there buddy. Displayed very nicely and stuff. xD Hmm, can't tell, is that a Ford Pinto? Cadillac Cimarron, mhmm? An Edsel Corsair, perhaps? Might I suggest a Chevrolet Vega, hmm? xD I really can't tell, because in that photo there's a bunch of red scribbly Wibbly lettering in the way so I can't really see the car behind it very well, dang it~